Bright Blue Love
by LadyNobleSong
Summary: The Doctor takes Donna on a surprise journey on Christmas Eve. It triggers an unexpected development of their friendship. Rated M for suggestiveness. Doctor/Donna.


Bright Blue Love

Donna noble was sitting on her bed, stroking the fabric of the satin blue dress that was laid on it. There was no denying that the dress was gorgeous. Absolutely magnificent. A faint smile on her lips, she ran her fingers through the dark, blue lace around the sleeves and the cleavage. Yet Donna couldn't bring herself to try the dress on. Such beauty, such value, on a body as common as hers? She was not worth it. But it was a present from the Doctor, and he had so gently asked her to escort him tonight. It was Christmas Eve, and even though she had always despised this time of the year, she would not have missed it for the world. She suddenly realized that she was running late, and cursed herself for her indecision. And so she stepped into the shower.

A few moments later, she was into her own bathroom, a hot, soft towel wrapped around her curves, barely containing her chest and waist. Her ginger and soft locks of hair was loosely tied up her head as she inspected her face in the mirror. She was common, blunt. She poked her cheeks absently, then suddenly came back to her senses. In a hurry, she chose some dark blue, laced underwear, then stormed out of the bathroom and grabbed the satin dress. The fabric felt so soft against her pale skin that she blushed at the feeling. However, after a few unsuccessful attempts, she realized that she could not reach the back zipper by herself. She cursed herself again, then grabbed her wooden hairbrush. After some very long minutes of preparations, Donna Noble stepped out of her bedroom and walked through the Tardis until she reached a wooden door. She bit her lip before knocking three faint times. Waiting, she toyed with her metal blue earrings, but nobody answered. She looked around her for one of the many ancient clocks that surrounded the Doctor's corridor; they were definitely running late. She gulped audibly, then reached for the cold golden handle, and entered the room.

The Doctor was there, with nothing but a towel around his waist. His hair was wet and dripping on his muscular shoulders and chest. When his glance met Donna's eyes, his jaw dropped. His mouth wide open but unable to say a word, he ran a hand through his hair, sending little drops of water on the carpet. Donna, in the meantime, had gasped and was now looking very intensively at the floor, her hand pressed on her forehead, as to raise a screen between her and the tall, handsome and barely clothed man that faced her. Her cheeks were bright red as she tried to apologize, but all that escaped her mouth was an indistinct mumble. "Donna!" said the Doctor as he regained his ability to talk. "Oh, Donna Noble, you are breathtaking." She had put on high, dark-blue heels, and her hair was loosely yet elegantly tied up in a nest, with nonetheless some wavy ginger locks falling on her naked pale shoulders. Her eyes had never looked so deep. The Doctor's eyes traveled along her body, never leaving her. The satin dress suited her like it had been created for her only, hugging her curvy body in all the right places. The Doctor had to resist the urge to stroke her waist, to touch the creamy pale skin of her perfect round breasts that appeared, daringly, through the lace of her cleavage. "You are magnificent, Donna Noble." He concluded, locking his eyes with hers as he reached for her earring, stroking her ear with the tip of his long fingers. Donna's blushing accentuated, and a genuine smiled lightened her face. Absently, she bit her nail as her eyes traveled upon the Doctor's naked arms, muscular chest and waist. "Thanks, Spaceman, she said. I must say that you look quite good yourself; I like the outfit very much. Very… alien. You're actually not that skinny." She winked at him, resisting the desire to poke his chest. What on earth was she thinking? She shook her head, then remembered what she was here for. Without a word, she turned her back to the Doctor, revealing her naked skin, except for a lace strap that belonged to her bra.

It was the Doctor's time to gasp audibly. "D-Donna? he asked, his voice hesitant and flustered. What are you do-

-I need help with my zipper, I cannot reach it on my own, she said. And, Oi, Martian Boy, if I catch you gazing where you should not, I will slap you. Be aware, she added threateningly.

-Oh, right! The zipper, of course. Sorry."

The Doctor reached out a shaky hand to her dress, and, as he attempted to pull the zipper up, he let his nail and finger trail along Donna's naked back, sending shivers down her spine. She bit her lip hard, to suppress a moan of delight. She mentally slapped herself for such a reaction. What was happening to her tonight? Her senses were running wild with his touch; they were going to give her away! The Doctor, unable to stop himself, trailed his finger up her neck, until he touched her scalp and hair. Then he realized what he was doing, and stepped away from her, shaking his head to calm his nerves. That woman. She was having such an effect on him. She was driving him wild! After a long moment of silence, she finally thanked him in a mutter, and stormed out of the bedroom after flashing him a genuine smile.

After the door slammed, the Doctor let himself fall on his bed. He pressed his palms on his eyes, thinking. Donna. Donna Noble. The most important woman of the universe. She was so… Epithets were flowing to his lips; there was so much he wanted to say. His hearts pounded loudly into his chest, almost painful. The strength and depth of his feelings was growing unbearable. If only he could have made her feel, understand what she meant to him. But he never would; he was a coward, any day. He knew for sure she would reject him, leave him probably. And the last thing he wanted was to be left by her, alone in the whole of time and space. He had to keep her close, the only woman with whom the universe finally made sense. Donna Noble. He muttered the name he secretly cherished, then sprang out of the bed, grabbing his tuxedo. He was going to be late!

What he ignored was that Donna had barely moved. She was leaning against the wall of the corridor, her back pressed against it, as she tried to make sense of things. Her feelings were all so confused. She only wanted to be the Doctor's friend; it was the most she could be anyway. It always had been so, and always would be. So why did she long for more? She could not accept it, yet it was clear as water. Every time they touched, or talked, it struck her with more strength: she had fallen for her Spaceman. Her only heart belonged to an alien who already had two of his own. A bloody idiot, she was! She pressed two fingers between her eyebrows, ashamed by her naivety. Who did she think she was? She was nothing. She never would be. A single tear rolled down her cheek, before she reminded herself of her own luck. She had met the Doctor; she was with him, in his Tardis at the very moment. It was more than enough.

Half an hour later, she was sitting drowsily in the console room, when the Doctor finally stormed in. "Ms. Donna Noble, he enthusiastically shouted, it is Christmas Eve, and we have a ball to attend to.

-Allons-y then, she said, mocking his tone and voice"

The Doctor stepped towards her, took her chin between his thumb and finger, and whispered "Onwards." in her hear, before lightly kissing her on the cheek. Then he rushed back to the console, leaving behind him a very flustered Donna. He was blushing from ear to ear, and tried to hide his excitement by pressing too many buttons and pushing too many levers. Finally, the Tardis shook them violently, almost knocking them on the floor, before turning completely still. "There we are, Ms. Noble. May I be your date for tonight, milady? he said in a very charming tone." She nodded seductively, before he offered her his arm as he so often did. And when she felt his fingers intertwine with hers, she knew she belonged there.

The Doctor had refused to tell Donna anything about what he had planned for the evening; it was due to be a Christmas gift and he did not want to spoil any of it. He was just like a child, driven by enthusiasm and excitement, she thought, as the Doctor urgently fumbled in the pockets of his suit, desperately looking for something. Finally, he grabbed a little light-green envelope, which he gave to Donna with a genuine, and, she had to admit it, quite irresistible smile. "See?" He said, nodding his head, which caused his hair to bounce. Donna bit her lip to hide a smile, as she unfolded the paper. "It's an invitation, Spaceman. So what?" His smile widened as he stayed silent, waiting for her to understand. "Oh. Oh! No psychic paper! That's brand new! Do you mean we are actually expected for once?" The Doctor laughed, then taped Donna's printed name on the paper. By doing so, their fingers touch for a brief second; sending sparks flying in the air. Time froze for a moment; everything was still and silent while they gazed at each other. All of the sudden, the Doctor reached his hand to Donna's neck, and the coldness of his fingers against her skin made her faintly gasp. He then put his other hand on her yes, pressing her nose against his palm. "Now the rest shall be a surprise, Ms. Noble."

He slowly escorted her within the hall, being extremely precautious as he helped her down the stairs. He let go of her neck, and took her hand in his, squeezing it lightly. Donna's heart was pounding in her chest. Finally, he drew his hand away and she opened her eyes. The room in front of her was absolutely breathtaking. Her knees almost buckled at the view. She was standing in a ballroom, with white marble columns on each side of it. Couples were gently waltzing on the wooden floor, to the delicate sound of several Oods caroling. Before she could think about anything, Donna threw her arms around the Doctor's neck, snuggling against his chest, her hands clasping the fabric of his tuxedo. "Thank you so much, Timeboy," she muttered in his neck, making the Timelord's hearts beat faster. "You haven't seen the best yet, Donna Noble," he answered. She flashed a smile at him, before questioning. "How is it that I can hear the Oods sing? You better not tell me you've been secretly messing with my brain, right?

-Well… he answered teasingly, scratching the back of his neck." Donna bit her lip; he was so handsome when he did that. She raised her eyebrow at him, scornful. He smiled widely at her before saying: "Modulator of psychic wave's frequency. It's harmless; don't worry. I checked.

-Oh, you've checked, she repeated. Well, I sure feel much better now." He pouted at her, and she poked his arm to make him smile again. "Oi, I'm just messing with you, dumbo!" He looked right into her eyes for what seemed an eternity. Donna swallowed hard, waiting. "Well, Miss Donna Noble, will you make me the honor of a dance?" he finally said. Donna nodded faintly, but as the Doctor stepped towards the dance floor, Donna stayed still. She was very self-conscious, and did not trust herself. But the Doctor stepped back and instantly took her hand in his, stroking it with his thumb to reassure her. She followed him, blushing. Finally, when they reached the middle of the room, the Doctor stopped. Then, slowly, he put his hand on Donna's waist, which made her feel like she would collapse instantly. He brought her body close to his, their abdomens pressed together, and started waltzing slowly. Donna did her best not to show the bewilderment their intimacy caused. She felt like time had stopped flowing. Nothing else in the universe mattered at this very instant.

Then the music changed, slowing down. The Doctor brought Donna even closer. Their bodies were tightly pressed together, and he could picture exactly the beauty of her natural curves under the satin of her dress. He started to stroke her hip very faintly, not to scare her. But they were comfortable around each other. Donna had closed her eyes, and her face was buried against his shoulder. She nuzzled against his neck, and he could feel teardrops rolling against her cheeks. "Donna?" He muttered. "What's wrong?

-Nothing, Spaceman, she answered. It's just… so beautiful. Thanks you ever so much. It means the world to me, Doctor, I-"He pressed a finger against her red, glistening lips, making her shush. He pressed a kiss on the top of her head, inhaling the sweet scent of her hair. She felt the tip of his fingers stroking her neck and nape, she shuddered. Then he stepped back; the music had stopped. Their eyes met, and she dove into his dark, lonely look. She loved him with such passion.

"Donna, come with me," he said, reaching a hand to her. "There's one thing that's going to happen very soon now, and you don't want to miss it." They walked until they reached a little door that certainly led to the balcony, Donna thought to herself. The Doctor flashed his psychic paper to an Ood in tuxedo, and then opened the door for her. She climbed the steps to the balcony, stepped out, and then moved no more, her jaw dropping as she saw the scenery. On the left-corner of the balcony was a high, dark green Christmas Tree. Further away, behind the blue metal fence, laid a forest of softwoods, and right behind, the snowy, tortured peaks of the Oodsphere -Donna had been there once before, and it was without doubt her favorite planet. But the most breathtaking aspect of the landscape that stretched before Donna was without doubt the gigantic full moon, whose gloom was dark blue. It was the most beautiful thing Donna had ever seen; and she felt tears forming under her eyelids. The Doctor had come to stand next to her, both anxious and eager of her reaction. But Donna was speechless, so all she did was taking the Doctor's wrist between her pale fingers, squeezing it hard. They stood still for long minutes, gazing at the landscape. Donna, despite her sleeveless dress, did not feel cold. On the opposite, she felt a soft fire purring within her chest and heart. Everything was perfect.

"Now close your eyes and count to three," the Doctor muttered. She did as he asked, when she heard - and when she opened her eyes again, it was snowing. But the snow was not ordinary. Not with the Doctor around. Indeed, just as every snowflake touched the ground; it glowed for a couple seconds, a deep and golden glow, before dimming off. The forest was transfigured, as was the Christmas tree next to Donna. It was just like heaven, everything so pure and delicate. "Do you like it? asked the Doctor.

-I- It's more than- It's just so perf- Thank you." Donna stumbled on the words, unable to express the depth of her emotions. "And now look, Miss Noble." The Doctor took Donna's left hand and guided it toward a falling snowflake. It fell right into her hand and glowed a little. When the light had gone off, Donna noticed that the flake was not usual. It was like grey and blue ice, but did not melt of feel cold. It was so thin, so delicate and so fragile. "It's just beautiful, Doctor. Look!" She showed him her hand, but the Doctor already had a wide grin on his face as he replied "I know," barely looking at her. He fumbled in his tuxedo pockets before getting out what seemed to be a silver lace or so. "I thought you might like its shape, so here's to you Donna Noble, Merry Christmas. Stay brilliant." The Doctor brought the lace towards the flake, which instantly connected to it. Donna looked at him quizzically. "It's magnetic, it's a necklace! Look!" He showed her the silver chain, before putting it around her neck. As he let go of the jewel, his fingers lightly touched the skin up her breasts, making Donna tremble. She smiled at the Doctor, a pure, genuine smile. "It's magnificent; thank you so much." She touched at the flake one last time, before turning to face him, and declared "I actually also have something for you, Spaceman!"

The Doctor was wondering where she was hiding the said present, as there appeared to be no pockets on the dress - again. But he quickly understood as she pulled out a small device from within the valley of her breasts, clasped close between her white, creamy boobs. He tried not to blush as she handed him the device, still hiding it in her fist. He reached out his hand, and Donna dropped the thing in his palm. The Doctor took a closer look at it, and understood. It was a key, a Tardis-blue key on which was carved intricate symbols. With a shock, the Doctor recognized it was Gallifreyan. He had taught her, and she had remembered. "Home" was what was written on the key. Donna tried to explain: "Listen, Doctor. I know that you have a wanderer life. I know also that you can't get attached to anyone, especially humans. But I wanted you to know that, for as long as I'm alive, you'll always have a home -with me. It's the key to my house," she concluded, her cheeks bright red despite the coolness of the air. "Donna, the Doctor answered as he took both her hands between his, thank you. It's just, -It means the world to me. It's such a beautiful gesture, he said." She noticed that his voice was trembling a little in his throat.

Suddenly, a clock rang loudly, the sound reverberating in the silence. Once, twice, thrice. The Doctor finally understood, and he grinned at Donna. "Merry Christmas, Earthgirl.

- Merry Christmas, my Doctor," she replied.

But then the Doctor took her hand and lightly kissed it. Donna gasped a little. Then he turned it, and dropped a longer kiss inside her palm. Donna could feel her heart beating in her chest, almost painful. The time, once again, seemed to have frozen. Their eyes locked, as their faces gravitated towards each other, his hand not leaving hers. The clock was still ringing when their lips brushed. Once, twice, thrice. The whole world seemed to vanish around them, as their kiss deepened. His tongue broke the defense of her lips, making her gasp, as he cupped her face with his hands, his fingers nibbling with her earlobes, stroking her soft, fiery hair. She sucked on his bottom lip, delighted by the surprise gasp he couldn't suppress. In return, he bit her lip, hungrily. She moaned into the kiss, as their tongues were dueling for dominance, dancing a slow ballet with each other. One hand still against his chest, she reached the other one to his thick hair, scratching his scalp, making him groan. The world was spinning, and Donna's knees were about to buckle. She was missing air, yet did not want to let go. But then, too suddenly, he broke the kiss. Donna soon understood why: another couple had invaded their balcony, breaking their intimacy. The Doctor, blushing, averted Donna's gaze, and scratched his neck, trying to break the tension of the atmosphere. He finally met Donna's eyes, and smiled at her. "Merry Christmas," he muttered, before taking her hand. "And to you, Alien Boy," she answered, suppressing a laugh. The situation was just so awkward. But then he clenched his fingers around hers briefly, then intertwined their hands, and the world was complete again.

They were back inside the Tardis. The Doctor was sitting on Donna's bed, his thought wandering. It was because of heat of the moment, nothing but the heat, and the tension, and her beauty under the moonlight. He pressed his palms against his eyes. Damn. He was hoping that he had not ruined everything between them. He should never again let his feelings take the control of his body. He couldn't bear even the idea of losing her. But then Donna stepped out of her bathroom, facing him. She was still wearing her blue dress, but had thrown a fluffy, white bathrobe on it, and her hair was down, falling loosely on her shoulders and breasts. She was gorgeous. And at this very moment, the Doctor understood. He couldn't fight anymore against his feelings. He loved her, and there was nothing to do about it. At this instant, he forgot about reason and rules, thus giving his feelings a total control of his body. He got up, not knowing what was happening or what would happen. At this moment, he did not want to think, he only wanted to be. "You've let you hair down." he stated, suddenly running his long fingers in her ginger locks, along her scalp, stroking its silky softness. His touch was confusing her; she blinked slowly, trying to put her thoughts back in order. "Yes," she answered. Unable to stop herself, she blurted out:

"I know that's how you prefer it-

-I like it better this way, you know?"

Silence. They stayed still for a moment, gazing at each other. Every second felt like an eternity, and the tension was almost tangible. Then all of the sudden, their lips were hungrily pressed against each other. It was like all the pent up tension of the past few months had been released all at once. Donna's hands were urgently running along the Doctor's scalp, as she bit, sucked and liked on his lips, moaning into the process. It was the most arousing sound the Doctor had ever heard. He was tugging at her hair, one hand buried into its thick curls, while the other one was on her hip, pressing their bodies so close that they seemed to melt in one. He was conscious of her ample breasts pressed against his chest, and his desire began to drive him mad. Longing for more, he pressed Donna against the nearby wall, trapping her against his body. She tilted her head back as he attempted to devour every inch of her neck with hungry kisses. He was all over her, licking, sucking, nibbling at her earlobe. Soon, he pushed the robe aside from her shoulder, before biting it hard. Donna screamed in pleasure, writhing against him, kissing every bit of skin she could reach. It felt like fire against her lips. Suddenly, the Doctor grabbed her wrists and pinned her against the wall. He stepped back just a little, and looked at Donna. Her hair was messed up, her breathing ragged, her cheeks red and her eyes dark with lust. Her chest was furiously rising up and down, rubbing against his. He locked his eyes with hers, before confessing; "Donna Noble. Brilliant, gorgeous Donna." He looked at her one last time, before finally muttering "I love you." It was barely more than a sigh, yet Donna felt a single tear roll down her cheek, despite her excitement. She looked at him, deep within his unreadable eyes, before answering "I love you more, my idiot Spaceman." Stretching her neck, she managed to kiss the tip of his nose; and he was all over her again. Their both bodies feverish, they could feel the lust and the desire rising between them. The Doctor released Donna's hands, and as he did, attempted to pull down the strap of her dress. Dropping kisses along her now naked shoulder, he carefully began to stroke the creamy, silky skin of her cleavage with the tip of his fingers. It felt so right, Donna couldn't suppress a gasp. She looked at him, begging for more; she wrapped a leg around his waist, her heel poking at his buttock, and leaned back against the wall, granting him full access to her splendorous pale body. The Doctor ran his fingers along her leg and thigh, making her shiver despite the material of the dress still between them. Once again her lips were upon his, loving, teasing, daring, responding, as she abandoned herself to him completely. It was not long before the couple sank to the floor, sliding against the wall until they both finally leaned upon the carpet of Donna's bedroom.


End file.
